My House Of Anubis Fanfiction Episode 1
by HOAfan123
Summary: Nina and Eddie are trapped at the LAX airport in America; Victor starts trying to find the cup of ankh with Ms. Andrew's help; Mick is back and Mara tries to get Jerome to leave so she can be with Mick.


**House of Anubis Fan Fiction**

**Episode 1 House of Trapped/ House of Goodbyes**

Anubis House (dinning room)

(Fabian and Joy are together on one couch, Patricia is on the couch across, Trudy is in the kitchen doing the dishes, and Mara and Jerome are on another couch with Jerome's arm over Mara)

Fabian: So how was your Christmas, Joy?

Joy: Good. You?

Fabian: Good.

Patricia: Did you talk to Nina over Christmas.

Fabian: yeah.

Mara: Where is Nina?

Fabian: She should be here anytime now.

Joy (side comment and sarcasm): oh joy.

(Alfie and Amber enter dinning room)

Amber: Alber is here!

Mara: hi guys.

Alfie: (walks over to Jerome and Mara and sits in the middle of them) What's up buddy?

Jerome and Mara: Alfie!

Alfie: what?

Jerome: I'm trying to spend some time with my girl.

Alfie: oh. (get's up) well I'll see you around.

Amber: Alfie! Over here!

Alfie: ok.

Patricia: what is it Amber?

Amber: Sibuba meeting tonight in the antechamber.

Joy: wait am i still in Sibuba.

Amber: oh right, all but you.

Fabian: Amber! Of course your still in Joy.

Joy: Thanks Fabes.

(Phone rings)

Trudy: I'll get it! (walks out of kitchen into foyer)

Patricia: Speaking of Sibuba, where's the Osiren?

Alfie: Maybe with Nina. I mean they both live in America.

Fabian: True.

Mara: So how's your dad and Poppy?

Jerome: Good. Dads at home and Poppy wont be here this year.

Mara: why not?

Jerome: now that my dad's back. She wants to spend more time with him.

Mara: and you don't.

Jerome: no I do.

Mara: Then why aren't you with him?

Jerome: because I want to be with you.

Trudy: (enters) I got some bad news. There is a huge snow storm over in America and Eddie and Nina wont be able to get here for a while.

Fabian: what?

Patricia: How long do they think they will be stuck?

Trudy: They said with that big storm, maybe 3 days at the least.

Fabian: at the least?

Trudy: yeah, sorry. (goes back in kitchen)

Joy: Don't worry, you got me Fabes.

(Fabian walks out sad)

Airport (gate)

(Nina is sitting next to Gran and Eddie across from her next to )

Nina: I can't believe this snow storm is keeping me from seeing Fabian.

Gran: Don't worry Nina. It'll be fine. You got me.

Nina: Good point. (hugs Gran)

Eddie: well I had a good Christmas. I got 3 phone numbers.

Nina: What about Patricia.

Eddie: oh right…

Nina: you forgot about Patricia?

Mr. Sweet: It's good he forgot. She's a bad influence on him.

Nina: Your saying that Eddie isn't bad?

Mr. Sweet: Good point.

Gran: Eric, do you want to come with me to the food court to get some food for us?

Mr. Sweet: sure.

(Gran and exits)

Nina: So how's the Osiren thing going?

Eddie: I'm still totally confused about the whole thing. I mean, I don't know how to do my powers. I only used it once at that time with the mask and that ghost women.

Nina: Her name's Senkara.

Eddie: what ever. I just want to know how to control my powers. How do you do it?

Nina: I don't really have any powers.

Eddie: What about your locket?

Nina: (Holds locket) it's doesn't do much. Just really opens stuff.

Eddie: oh.

Anubis House (Foyer)

(Joy, Amber, and Patricia enter)

Joy: Do you think Fabian's mad at me?

Patricia (overlapping Amber): No

Amber (overlapping Patricia) Yes.

Patricia: Let's just go up to our room Joy.

Trudy: (enters) Joy! Can you stay here for a minute?

Joy: Okay…

(Patricia and Amber go up stairs)

Trudy: Since Nina won't be here for awhile and you, Patricia, and Mara all share a room, I was thinking maybe you and Amber could share a room?

Joy: Me and Amber?

Trudy: yeah.

Joy: Sure.

Trudy: I'll help you move your things.

(Joy and Trudy go up stairs and Mara, Jerome, and Alfie enters)

Alfie: but can I just show you something real quit.

Jerome: Alfie-

Mara: Go. I'll wait.

Jerome: Fine.

Alfie: Come on.

(Alfie and Jerome exits)

Mick: (enters) Hi Mara!

Mara: Mick?

Mick: That's me.

Mara: What are you doing here?

Mick: Well my mom and dad got a devorest so I'm with my mom right now. I'm going to stay here again.

Mara: Thats great.

Mick: Wait are you and Jerome still going out?

Mara: what? No.…

Mick: Oh that's great. Where's Trudy?

Mara: Up stairs.

Mick: oh. I want to see her. Do you want to come with?

Mara: Sure.…

Mick: Okay, let's go.

(Mick and Mata go up stairs and then Alfie and Jerome walk out of there bedroom and see them go up stairs)

Jerome: So Mick's back… Again.

(Amber's room)

(Amber is doing her makeup)

(Joy and Trudy enter with Joy's things)

Trudy: Here you are Joy.

Joy: Thanks Trudy.

Amber: Wait, what's going on?

Trudy: Joy will be staying here until Nina comes back. I didn't want you to be alone.

Amber: I'd rather be alone in the cellar with Victor and 10000 spider.

Trudy: Amber!

Joy: it's okay Trudy. I'll be okay.

Trudy: okay, bye. (exits)

Amber: it'll be good for the both of us if we just never talk to each other.

Joy: agree.

(Girl's hallway)

Mick: Trudy!

Trudy: Mick! Why are you here?

Mick: Im staying here now. If's that's okay.

Trudy: yes. You can sleep in your old room.

Mick: What about Eddie.

Mara: Eddie and Nina are stuck in America. They wont be here for at least 3 days

Mick: oh.

Trudy: Do you want me to help unpack your things?

Mick. Sure. That'll be great. Thanks Trudy.

Trudy: No problem. It is my job right?

Mick: I'll see you at supper right Mara?

Mara: yeah. See you there.

(Mick and Trudy exits and Mara enters her room with Patricia on the bed)

Mara: Where's Joy?

Patricia: She's staying in Amber's room until Nina gets back.

Mara: oh. (walks over to her bed)

Patricia: is something wrong Mara?

Mara: No, nothing's wrong everything's all right.

Patricia: okay then.

Mara: (sigh)

(Fabian's and Mick's room)

(Fabian is looking on this phone at pictures of Nina)

Mick: (enters) Good day Fabian.

(no response)

Mick: Fabian? (walks up to Fabian and see's the pictures) oh.… you miss Nina.

Fabian: I loved her.

Mick: do you not think I missed Mara in Australia? I missed her a lot. She'll be back. Don't worry.

Fabian: okay… wait, what are you doing here?

Air Port (gates)

(Gran and Mr. Sweet is asleep, Eddie has his eyes open looking up at the ceiling, and Nina is looking at her locket)

Eddie: So the girl who used to live in the Anubis House gave you that locker.

Nina: yep.

Eddie: did you know her well?

Nina: Kind of.

Eddie: Kind of?

Nina: You know she was the chosen one too?

Eddie: Really?

Nina: yeah.

Eddie: So who was the Osiren?

Nina: Rufus.

Eddie: you mean the psyco guy that went to the underworld?

Nina: yep.

Eddie: that means I'm going to end up like him?

Nina: no your Eddie his Rufus. Your 2 different people. Your better than him.

Eddie: You think so?

Nina: I know so.

Eddie: Thanks.

Nina: Good night

Eddie: Night.

Anubis House (cellar)

Victor: now for the last pice of the tears of gold. Finally, I will use it. (just about to drink it)

Victor's dad: son, stop.

Victor: dad?

Victor's dad: don't drink it?

Victor: But internal life.

Victor's dad: but drinking it won't last forever. You need to cup of Ank.

Victor: but it's destroyed-

Victor's dad: No it is not. It is very well in pice.

Victor: but where?

Victor's dad: Somewhere in this house. Now I got to go. (disappears)

Victor: Wait... Never mind.

(Foray)

(Alfie walks out of his room and Joy, Patricia, and Joy come down stairs.)

Alfie: hey guys.

Joy: Where's Fabian?

Alfie: U don't know. I'll go check. (exits)

(Fabian's and Mick's room)

(Fabian and Mick are in bed, only Fabian is awake)

Alfie: (enters) Fabian?

Fabian: what is it Alfie?

Alfie: Meeting.

Fabian: not now. Not in the mood .

Alfie: oh, okay then.

( Foray)

(Alfie enters)

Joy: So where is he?

Alfie: he says his not in the mood.

Amber: well we'll do the meeting anyways. Let's go.

Patricia: wait, what if Victor's down there?

Alfie: oh right.

(Door starts to open)

Patricia: Hide!

(Alfie, Amber, Joy, and Patricia hide)

Victor: (enters) now where would the chosen one hide the cup? Hmmmm… (goes up stairs)

(Sibuna gets out of hiding)

Patricia: wait was victor just talking about the cup?

Joy: The cup of Ank?

Amber: What other cup did Nina hide?

Alfie: well he can't find it because Nina hid it in the addict with her locker. Right?

Patricia: Right. So it's safe for now.

Amber: Let's go.

(Joy goes over and tries to open the door but it's locked)

Joy: It's locked.

Patricia: Great!

Alfie: Well let's just go the other way.

Patricia: We can't. Nina's not here.

Alfie: Oh right.

Amber: So no Sibuna meeting.

Patricia: how about tomorrow night in the addict?

Amber: Fine.

Airport (gate)

Nina: Hello?

Eddie: Nina! There you are.

Nina: Where's my gran?

Eddie: Where's my dad?

Nina: Okay now I'm worried.

Eddie: What is going on?

Nina: I don't know.

Sarah: Nina. Osiren.

Nina: Sarah?

Eddie: wait that's the girl who gave you that locket?

Nina: yep.

Sarah: Help me Osiren and Nina. Help me.

Nina: Help you with what?

Sarah: His after me. His after all the house.

Eddie: Who is?

Sarah: the king. He is going to get it If it's the last thing he dose. He will kill everyone to get what he wants. I need your help. (disappears)

Nina: Wait Sarah!

(Nina and Eddie wake up)

Nina and Eddie: Wo!

Eddie: Did you have the same-

Nina: yeah.

Eddie: Well what dose she mean by the king?

Nina: I don't know.

(morning)

Anubis House (Outside of Jerome's and Alfie's room)

Mara: (knocking on door) Jerome? Jerome? Are you there?

Jerome: (answers door) oh hey Mara. What's up?

Mara: I was thinking, about what you said about not spending time with your dad.

Jerome: yeah?

Mara: I think you should go see him.

Jerome: What about you?

Mara: I can't stop you from seeing your dad who just recently got out of jail. You need to see him.

Jerome: But what about you? Our relationship?

Mara: it can still work but it will be a long distance relationship.

Jerome: And that sure turned out good with you and Mick.

Mara: Please. Just for half a month at least.

Jerome: (sigh)

Mara: Just me okay? Don't you miss your dad?

Jerome: fine. But only 2 weeks okay?

Mara: okay.

Jerome: bye Mara. (closes door)

Mara: Bye Jerome.

Mick: oh hi Mara.

Mara: Hey Mick.

Mick: is something wrong?

Mara: no nothing.

Mick: Are you sure?

Mara: yeah. (walks into dinning room)

(In the dinning Patricia and Joy are sitting at the table and Trudy is in the kitchen cooking)

Patricia: is everything okay Mara?

Mara: Yeah. (Goes over and sits on the couch and cries)

Mick: Are you sure everything's alright?

Mara: yes.

Mick: Is it because of me?

Mara: no not at all.

Mick: Then what is it?

Mara: I don't want to talk about it

Mick: okay then.

(Alfie enters)

Joy: Is Fabian up yet?

Mick: Nope. His still asleep.

Alfie: Still?

Mick: His just sad about Nina not coming for a while.

Alfie: Where's Amber?

Joy: Still in her room.

Amber: (screams)

Patricia: Amber?

Amber: (enters) My lip gloss!

Alfie: Huh?

Amber: My favorite cherry favored lipgloss. It's gone.

(angle on Joy smiling)

Amber: You. You did this.

Joy: I thought it was empty.

Amber: I just got it yesterday.

Joy: oh.

Amber: (strops out)

Alfie: Amber wait! (runs out)

(Victor enters kitchen and looks through the cabinets)

Trudy: Victor what are you doing?

Victor: Nothing Trudy. Do you know when Nina will come back.

Trudy: 2 days at the least. Why?

Victor: No reason. (walks out)

Joy: Why dose Victor need Nina so badly?

Patricia: maybe he figured out he needs Nina to find the cup.

Joy: Oh.

(Fabian enters)

Joy: Oh there you are Fabes.

(Fabian exits)

Patricia: Smooth Joy.

Joy: What?

Airport (bathroom)

Nina: (enters) what a ruff night. I can't believe that dream. I need to splash my face with some cold water. (turns water on and splashes face)

Nina's mom: Nina.

Nina: (turns around) mom?

Airport (bathroom)

Nina: Mom?

Nina's Mom: Hello Nina.

Nina: what are you doing here?

Nina's Mom: I came to tell you to hurry and get back to the house.

Nina: Why?

Nina's Mom: The Raven wants the cup of Ank-

Nina: Victor?

Nina's Mom: and the king wants his stuff back or he will kill everyone.

Nina: what king?

Nina's Mom: You'll find out when you get to the house.

Nina: But I can't, the snow storm-

Nina's Mom: Well… when it is over come. Bye Nina. (disappears)

Nina: Wait! Mom!

Anubis House (Alfie's and Jerome's room)

Alfie: are you ready bud-

Jerome (on phone) yes, please come dad. I want you. (waits for reply) just for 2 weeks then I'll come back here (waits for reply) how long until you think you'll get here? (waits for reply) 30 minutes? Okay see ya. (hangs up and turns around to see Alfie)

Alfie: why are you leaving?

Jerome: To see my dad.

Alfie: that's what Christmas break was for.

Jerome: I'm sorry Alfie. I just can't stay here like this.

Alfie: But-

Jerome: it's just 2 weeks. I'll be back right after 2 weeks. Now I need to tell Trudy I won't be here. You get the class.

Alfie: But-

Jerome: Go.

Alfie: fine. (walks away)

(dinning room)

(Trudy is in the kitchen doing the dishes and Patricia, Joy, Mara., and Mick are in the dinning room)

Patricia: okay let's go guys.

Joy: okay.

Mara: are you coming Mick?

Mick: yeah just one second. Let me get my bag. You go on ahead.

Mara: okay.

(Mara, Patricia, and Joy exit and Jerome enters)

Jerome: Trudy, I'm going to be with my dad for 2 weeks.

(angle on Mick listening)

Trudy: why?

Jerome: Mara said she wanted me to go so I could spend some more time with my dad and so our relationship would work better.

(angle on Mick's reaction)

Trudy: okay then, see you in 2 weeks.

Jerome: bye.

(Mick walks out madly)

School

Joy: Fabian!

Fabian: Not now Joy.

Joy: I just wanted to tell you something about last night.

Fabian: What?

Joy: We heard victor-

(angle on Mrs. Andrews listening)

Joy:-come out of the cellar and he stared talking about the cup of Ankh.

(angle on gasping)

Fabian: Don't worry the cup is hidden in the attic safely. Nina is the only one that can get it.

(angle on Mrs. Andrews running away)

Anubis House (Foyer)

(Jerome is passing around his luggage)

(Mrs. Andrews runs in)

Jerome: Mrs. Andrews?

Mrs. Andrews: Where's victor?

Jerome: Upstairs in his room-

(Mrs. Andrews runs upstairs)

Jerome:-why… okay then.…

(Victor's room)

(Victor is reading the book of Isis when Mrs. Andrews runs in)

Mrs. Andrews: Victor!

Victor: Daphne! What is it?

(angle on Jerome hiding)

Mrs. Andrews: I over heard Joy and Fabian talking about you wanting to find the cup of ankh. is this true?

Victor: Well I don't know did you hear them say that?

Mrs. Andrews: You know what I mean!

Victor: Yes it is true?

Mrs. Andrews: Why?

Victor: To live for internetey, Daphne! That's what we have wanted all this time-

Mrs. Andrews: no victor, that's what you wanted.

(car hank)

Mrs. Andrews: what was that?

Jerome: (acting like he just came from the girls hallway) I'm coming

dad! (runs down stairs)

Mrs. Andrews: oh, that was just Jerome's dad's car.

Victor: Do you want to help me find the cup tonight?

Mrs. Daphne: (sigh) I know I'm going to regret this.

(Front of House)

(Jerome runs out of the house to his dad's car)

Jerome's dad: Jerome!

Jerome: Dad! Can you wait here for a few minutes, I forgot to say goodbye to everyone.

Jerome's dad: Okay.

Poppy: hurry up gerbil.

Jerome: Oh shut up Poppy. (runs off)

School

Joy: can you believe Amber? Getting mad at me for something I didn't mean to do.

Patricia: You did mean to do it.

Mara: yeah, Joy, that was uncalled for.

Joy: Well she was mean to me.

Patricia: when?

Joy: Well-

Mick: (approaches) Mara.

Mara: Oh hi Mick.

Mick: can I talk to you for a second?

Patricia: okay let's go Joy.

Joy: okay

(Patricia and Joy exits)

Mara: what is it Mick?

(Jerome enters listening to Mick and Mara)

Mick: I heard what you said to Jerome.

Mara: what did I say?

Mick: you are going out with him Mara.

Mara: what? Where did you hear that?

Mick: I heard him say that you want him to go see his dad for 2 weeks to make your relationship work.

Mara: I only said that so he will leave and maybe be with his dad would make him forget about me and him. So we could be together.

Mick: Really?

Mara: Yeah. Honest.

Mick: okay I forgive you.

(Mara and Mick hug)

(Jerome walks away sad)

Alfie: Jerome! Are you staying?

Jerome: no, but tell this to your Scooby gang, victor and mrs. Andrews are both searching for the cup of ankh and they know it's in the attic.

Alfie: what?

Jerome: bye Alfie. ( Walks away)

Alfie: I need to tell the others!

(Front of the house)

Jerome: (enters his dad's car) Let's go dad.

(car drives off)

Anubis House (Foyer)

Amber: (enters) Alfie? You said you wanted me? Alfie?

Alfie: (enters with the doll house) amber look!

Amber: (turns around to find the doll house) Oh my? The doll house? How did you fix it?

Alfie: I know a guy.

Amber: oh Alfie! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Help me bring it into my room.

Alfie: okay.

Airport (gate)

Eddie: Wait I thought your mom was dead.

Nina: did you even hear me? I said it was my mom's ghost.

Eddie: oh...

Nina: She mentioned the king.

Eddie: Just like Sarah?

Nina: yeah. What king do you think she's talking about?

Eddie: who knows. The king of England maybe!

Nina: maybe. But I'm not too sure. I mean, would the Frobisher-Smiths really care about the king of England's thing's? I mean think about it.

Eddie: True.

(Nina starts to tear up)

Eddie: Are you okay?

Nina: yeah, it just fills good to see my mon again. I miss her.

Eddie: Don't worry, It'll be okay.

Nina: yeah, your right.

Anubis House (in front of attic door)

(Patricia,Amber, and Joy are waiting)

Joy: Do you think Fabian is going to show up tonight?

Amber: i think he's still mad at you.

Joy: Me? His sad that Nina's not here. His not mad at me.

Amber: Well I'm mad at you.

Patricia: guys! Just stop fighting!

Amber and Joy: Fine.

(Fabian and Alfie runs up)

Fabian: Guys, we got some bad news. Tell them Alfie.

Alfie: Victor knows the cup is in the attic.

Patricia: what?

Amber: how did he find out?

Alfie: Mrs. Andrews told him.

Patricia: How did she find out?

Alfie: I don't know. That's all that-

Mara (sleepy): (walks out of her room) what are you guys doing? It's midnight.

Patricia: We're…ummm… we're disscussing homework.

Mara: in the middle of the night?

Fabian: Yeah, it's never to late for school.

Mara: what ever. I'll say I told you do if Victor caches you. (walks back in here room)

Patricia: Come on guys lets go. (they walk into the attic)

(attic)

(victor and Mrs. Andrews are trying to break down the walls)

(Patricia enters then walks sees victor and closes door)

Joy: what's wrong Patricia?

Patricia: Victor and Mrs. Andrews. Let's go back.

Fabian: where?

Amber: my room.

Patricia: okay, lets go.

(Amber's and Joy's room)

(The Sibunas walks in and sees the doll house glowing)

Joy: Oh my!

Amber: I'll open it! (runs over and opens the doll house) nothing. There's nothing in there.

Joy: Why did it glow then?

(House starts to shake)

Patricia: What's going on?

Amber: Look the doll house!

(angle on a swirl forming in the doll house)


End file.
